One Shots - Amelia & Owen- Omelia
by ohyesOmelia
Summary: How did Owen and Amelia meet? How was their first kiss? How was their first passionate night? How did Owen propose to Amelia? Find that and much more here! If you have ideas send them! Your ideas are written here!


Prompt; Amelia and Owen are stuck in the elevator aftwr Amelia was avoiding Owen the whole day.

#

Author's POV

Amelia was happy, she finally succeeded her mission to avoid Owen for the whole day.

She finally spoke out her feelings towards Derek about Owen; she was falling in love with him and she was scared it will destroy her, she felt like she needed to kickoff from her feelings, but after avoiding him the whole her feelings only got stronger.

She shut off her computer and got in some normal comfortable clothes, she left her office and made her way towards the elevator the end her day at the hospital.

While she was walking, her thoughs where by Owen, he must hate her now, she ignored his pagers, she ignored his texts and calls.

How could she do this to him? She never planned to hurt him, she just wanted to close her feelings towards him, she couldn't handle the strong feelings.

Amelia arrived at the elevators and clicked on the "going down" button, she waited until she heard a "ping" tone, she waited infront of the left elevator, Amelia looked down and when she felt the elevator door open she slowly walked inside, when er eyes saw a pair of familiar shoes she slowly looked up and her blue eyes looked into another pair of blue eyes.

Amelia tried to get out of the elevator, but the doors were already closed.

"Shit" she hissed.

"Amelia."

"Don't talk to me, please." It was so hard for Amelia to not talk to him, she knew he deserved answers.

'Why is it taking so long?' Amelia thought to herself, this elevator ride was taking way too long.

Suddenly the elevator stopped making Amelia and Owen hands both clamped towards the elevator walls, making sure they didn't fall to the ground.

"What the hell, we're stuck." Owen said not knowing what to do.

"Good job dr. Sherlock." Amelia said in a sarcastic tone.

Owen sighed and looked at his phone; no signal.

"I've got no signal, you?"

Amelia grabbed her phone out of her backpocker of her jeans and looked at it.

"No, try that phone." Amelia signaled to the phone that was hanging next to the elevators door, next to the buttons for the floors.

Owen nodded his head and walked towards the phone, dialing a familiar phone number, he put the phone to his ear and waited for a reply, while he waited he looked at Amelia; she ignored him the whole day; and he didn't know why, what did he do wrong?

"Hello, Meredith speaking."

"Meredith! Owen here, we're stuck in the elevator."

"Oh shit, i will go to Bailey okay? Keep calm, we will try to get you out asap."

"Thankyou, Meredith."

"Who's with you?"

"Amelia is with me."

"Aaah, well have fun, but not too much fun." Owen knew Meredith was smirking, he heard it in her voice.

"Just hurry up, Meredith." Owen hung up the phone and looked at Amelia.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just stuck in a elevator! Life couldn't get any better." Amelia went to sit down against the wall on the opposite of were Owen was standing.

Owen sighed and also sat down, he looked at Amelia, her perfect eyes who light up his eyes, her perfect shaped lips, who he had the honor of kissing a couple of times, but now she was not her normal self.

He desided to talk to her, well try to talk to her.

"Amelia, why did you avoid me today?"

"A-Avoid? You? Me? Psh i didn't." Amelia tried to convince him, but honestly; she tried to convince herself too.

Owen sighed, he was losing his mind, she was so subborn!

"Amelia, you didn't reply to my pagers or text, and you didn't reply my calls."

"I was busy."

"Amelia, talk to me." Owen wanted to talk, he was inlove with her.

"No." Amelia held her knees and put her face between her legs.

"Fine, then this will be a long elevator ride."

"I guess so." Amelia whispered, Owen heard her and shook his head.

This was not the girl he fell in love with a couple of weeks ago, she changed alot, he wish he knew why.

But knowing Amelia, she won't talk to him about it.

Minutes have passed, and it still was a silent elevator, Amelia stretched her legs and finally looked at Owen, who looked very miserable. She felt bad for him, he was really trying to help her, he really cares for her.

"I'm sorry." Amelia finally spoke towards Owen, she looked in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and she saw the worried look in his eyes, she felt her heart flutter and she finally felt the urge to talk to him.

"Talk to me Amelia." Owen's voice was soft and caring, one of the things she liked the most about him.

"I lost my fianceé, we overdosed that night and the next thing i know is waking up next to an dead fianceé, it destroyed me."

Owen didn't know what to react, where was she going with this?

He looked over at Amelia who was not done talking yet, he saw it in her eyes.

"He was my first true love, and when I lost him, I lost everything. And I don't want to talk to you because i think that i feel the same about you, i think even stronger feelings. But i don't know how i can handle it, because if i let the feelings in, and ... i can't lose you too, Owen." Amelia's cheeks were stained from the tears, she tried to hold them in, but they just came and overruled her.

Owen moved himself so he sits infront of Amelia, he grabs her hands and looks er right into her beautiful eyes.

"I understand your feelings, know that i am always here for you because i will never leave you, you're the love of my life Amelia. You avoiding me today hurt me so much, i know why you did it, please never do that again." He caressed her cheeks and slowly kissed her lips, Amelia slowly kissed him back, sparks flew everywhere and butterflies flew trough their stomach's.

When they pulled away Amelia slowly smiled at him, which Owen gladly returned.

"How can i know you will never leave me?" Amelia said while Owen's hand still layed on her cheek.

"Because when i'm with you nothing can happen to me, and when you are with me i will let nothing happen to you also, because i love you Amelia." Amelia had once again tears in her eyes, but she didn't care because they were happy tears. She was happy.

"I love you too, please forgive me for today."

"Hmm, i need to forgive you? I can do that, but you need to do more then just say 'Please'." Owen smirked and Amelia slowly laughed, she got on his lap and kissed him again, now with more power and passion, he kissed his girl back and layed his hands on her butt.

They enjoyed their crazy make-out session, but pulled away when suddenly the elevator moved.

"Crap, stand up." Owen said laughing, he didn't want to see people seeing them in this weird position.

Amelia laughed and got off his lap, she helped Owen up and gave him a peck on his lips.

"We can finish this later?" She said seductive in his ear. This woman makes him go crazy.

Finally the elevator doors opened and they came in contact with a smirking Meredith and some random co workers.

"Welcome to reality guys, had fun?"

"Yes, we talked a bit." Amelia said but she knew Meredith didn't believe her.

"Sure Amelia, keep believing that. i finished my shift, need a ride home?"

Amelia looked at Owen who raised his eyebrow, a slow smirk appeared on his mouth and Amelia knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"No thankyou, me and Owen will go grab some diner."

"Okay, have fun." Meredith laughed and winked at them.

 _Oh what a good diner will it be._

 ** _First one shot!_**

 ** _If you have a idea for a oneshot that you would like to see, please message me._**

 ** _I make one shots only based on your ideas._**


End file.
